


mitski's washing machine heart is not about laundry (but i'll keep pretending it is)

by warmestbloggerever



Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: Characterization and Jason having a bunch of sweaters (including the beige one) is based on MelChan1003'sMaking Nico Happy series
Relationships: Jason Grace/Will Solace
Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021437
Kudos: 5





	mitski's washing machine heart is not about laundry (but i'll keep pretending it is)

**Author's Note:**

> Characterization and Jason having a bunch of sweaters (including the beige one) is based on MelChan1003's [Making Nico Happy series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/237054)

Jason Grace had a myriad of terrible sweaters — according to Will. They were _practical_ , okay? They were great for their cold climate, they didn’t require much maintaining, they looked— okay on him, or so he thought.

Will, of course, had a strong opinion on it, as he had on most things — on everything, really.

“I mean, the _color_ of this,” he would say about one of Jason’s favorites, the beige one.

“It’s… citrine.”

“Mhm. _Right_.”

So it was with great surprise that Jason arrived home from work one day to find Will putting his sweaters to dry on a rack he’d never seen before.

“Oh, babe, what are you doing?”

Will startled. For someone who had perfect hearing, he sure could sure miss a lot.

“What? Hey. Hi! What?”

“What are you doing?” Jason repeated. The freshly washed sweaters exuded a very pleasant aroma that he didn’t think their detergent alone could give.

“Oh, this, um. I was— laundry day. You know.”

Jason took a step closer, studying the clothes. “Hey, did you take out those pill things1 in these?” Holy crap. “You did! How did you do that?”

“Oh, just, saw a technique on the internet. Thought it might be worth to give it a try.”

Jason had been so caught up on how new his sweaters looked that he forgot to properly look at his boyfriend. Will was as red as a strawberry in full bloom, avoiding eye contact. It was Jason’s turn to be startled. Will rarely got _this_ embarrassed.

“Babe.” He reached out and put one hand on Will’s shoulder, squeezed. “Thank you.”

Will shrugged — a violent, exaggerated motion.

“No need to thank me. Like, it was nothing, so. I mean. They looked stupid.”

Jason had to smile a little at that.

“ _Right_. They looked stupid.”

“Yeah. I don’t even like them.”

“Mhmmm. Then why are you wearing one right now?”

Somehow Will’s face had the capacity to turn even redder.

“Coincidence?” he croaked.

And Jason couldn’t take it anymore. He circled his arms around Will’s waist and spun him around, lifting his feet off the ground. He had the most— infuriating, stubborn, adorable, caring boyfriend of all, and he couldn’t take it.

“I love you too,” he said.

“Mmm,” Will’s voice came muffled from where his face pressed against Jason’s shoulder. “I know. Love you too, But don’t think, like, that this will be a regular occurrence or something, cause, you know, let me tell you—” Will couldn’t even find empty threats to go on and on about. Both of them knew what he meant: _you’re welcome, you’re always welcome, I’m happy to do this for you_.

God, Jason loved his mess of a boyfriend.

“Jason, you’re holding a little too tight,” Will mumbled.

Jason relaxed his arms’ hold a little, expecting Will to return his feet to the ground, and found that he was holding onto him like a baby koala too, his arms and legs circling Jason in a strong grip.

“You know, there’s still a couple of sweaters to wash,” Jason said in as suggestive a voice as possible. “Maybe we should take them... off, along with the rest of the clothing—”

Fortunately, Will shut up his pathetic seduction attempt with a searing kiss, and there was no more talk of laundry that day.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. By "sweater pills" I mean those lint ball things that keep forming on sweaters. Google tells me that's what they're called, and that the process of taking them out is "de-pilling", if you're interested. Hope that's right. [ ▲ ]
> 

> 
> _But writer_ , you might ask, _it makes no sense to wash all the sweaters in the house and leave just one behind cause you wanna wear it_. Well, yeah, it doesn't. ...But it makes for good dialogue, I hope?
> 
> Oh, and, HUGE thanks to [Vigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigs/pseuds/Vigs) for this [life-saving guide to footnotes in fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192773)!


End file.
